everything will be ok
by Hetawonders
Summary: Rin is pregnant by Sesshomaru, but sesshomaru doesn't know/remember it happened. No one finds out the baby is Sesshomarus till its born. What does Sesshomaru do when he finds out its his? What is it like for Rin to have to do everything on her own? [rins p.o.v.]
1. My precious

I looked out the window, at the pouring rain.

"I wish I could go out side." I pouted and sighed.

I love the rain, its my favorite weather! But sadly if I go out in the rain I could get sick and that wouldn't be health for my baby.

Yes, I, Rin am pregnant. Though he doesn't know... The father of my baby is, Sesshomaru Tashiō. Only if I could be ō!

Ive had a crush on Sesshomaru forever! But sadly he doesn't return the feeling.

The only reason I'm pregnant by him, is cause he was drunk. He doesn't even remember the night! And that truly breaks my heart..

Right now he's probably having fun.. and I'm stuck with the after math! All I want is for Sesshomaru to hold me close to him and tell me everything will be ok.

That will never happen...

Because of this baby, I've missed a whole week of school! Its starting to show.

I closed my eyes as tear rolled down my face "I don't want to do this by myself..." I fell with a bang, to my knees. The tears came out like streams.

I hated it.. I hated being alone. But I was along my whole life.

I pulled myself together and stood backup. I rested my elbows on the window sill, watching the rain as it falls from the sky all the way to the ground.

"I just want someone.. by my side." I whispered as if I were making a wish. I walked away from the window, looking outside at all the children play. It reminds me of when i was little and had no one to play with.

I walk down the stairs, holding on the the smooth wooden rail for support.

When I got to the living room the phone rang. I picked it up and put it to my ear.

"Hello?" I said in shaky voice, from crying moments ago.

"Hey, Its Kagome! Were all going to an awesome party tonight wanna come! And your worrying me, you haven't been at school."

"I'm ok." I lie and rest one hand on my baby bump "And sorry I cant go, I don't feel like it."

"Great! Ill be there at six! Better be ready, or ill force the clothes on you! Bye." Kagome hung up, and smiled.

I grunted and put the phone down. "Great." I sarcastically say walking up the stairs lazily.

I open my closet to find something to wear.. The only thing I had was a baggy shirt and spandex pants!

I sighed again "I guess I'll wear these!" I walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

I turned on the hot then cold. I liked my showers pretty hot, but I don't put it that hot anymore. I stand under the shower head, the nice hot liquid ran down my body. When my hair was completely wet, I grabbed the green apple smelling shampoo. I scrubbed my hair nice and clean, then rinsing it out. My long brown hair that came to my lower butt, was now coated in conditioner. I let it sit while I washed my body.

When I was done showering, I dried off. I didn't put on the tank top and spandex, but a skirt the stopped at mid thigh and a bit baggy shirt. The skirt was a dark blue with little designs on it. When my shirt was plain white.

I put my face two inches from the mirror, I applied the water proof mascara. I made my big chocolate brown eyes stand out more than they usually do. I also put on blue eye shadow and light lip gloss.

For shoes I wore plain flats. I couldn't walk in high heels! I could fall and hurt my beloved baby!

I looked at the sliver clock on my wall.. 5:58, I read.

I walked out of my house locking it. I hear a honk from behind me, when I turn around I see them all, when Kagome said all, she meant ALL!

Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo, Kohaku, Naraku, Kanna, Hakudoshi, Sango, Miroku, Kikyo, and in the back I could see Sesshomaru with his arm wrapped around Kagura.

I wanted to cry or run away.. Ive never felt so much pain in my life! But I held my tears in and walked down the steps on my porch.

Good thing my shirt is baggy, it only looks like it the time of the month.

I sit quiet in the back off the limo with everyone else. I am a bit nervous cause I'm sitting between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

I hate how Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are rich. "Rich bastards!" I think to myself, remembering living alone on the street.

When we got to Inuyasha mansion, the party was already going on! We got out of the car, and I prepared for the living hell Im about to enter...

Hours later while everyone is drunk I ditched. People were touching me and trying to shove beer down my throat!

It is really cold outside as I walk home, but about halfway there it starts to rain..  
I begin to cry again "Where did I screw up!" I yelled into the night. I sat down on a park bench, crying.

I cried on that park bench for about an hour.. "I can't wait till my baby's born.. Then I will never be alone.." I whispered, while rubbing my abdomen.

"I'll do whatever it takes for you to be happy." I softly said, talking to my unborn child "And I'll always play with you, and take you anywhere.." I smile, for the first time in what seemed like forever, "I love you, my precious." I smile wider while giggling "Just remember.. Momma will always be here for you.. I promise!"

**Hope you like it! Its kinda hard to update right now cause I dont have my lap top! **

**Im using my Ipad to write :) Ill update soon though!**


	2. the gender is

I woke up in my soft comfy bed. "Morning already?!" I screamed, then laid back down. "Night night..." I whispered to myself. But right before I fell asleep there was a knock on my door.

I grunted and got up. Dragging my feet, as if they were nailed to the ground.

I heard the knock again.

"Im coming! Would you just stop knocking!" I yelled at the person behind the wooden door.

I was wearing a tank top and spandex shorts, I opened the door to all of them...

"Uh... Why are you here?" I asked resting against the white door frame.

"Rin.. Um... If im not mistaken thats a little big for bloated." Kagome said and pointed at my abdomen.

I blink twice, and slam the door in there faces.

Sango peeked her head in as I was walking back upstairs "Were just gonna come in!" They all flooded into my house.

Kagome ran up to me and hugged me to death while dragging me back down stairs "Yay! My little Rin is gonna be a mommy!"

While all the girls were happy and celebrating beside Kagura, the boys all screamed at me "With who!?"

I took a couple steps back before running into Sesshomaru. "Uh... Does that even matter..."

Everyone in the room looked at me like I was crazy.

Kagura walked up to me "Or is it you have no clue, who the father is!" She crossed her arms and smirked waiting for my answer.

"I-i know.. I j-just cant s-say..." I had my head down

Kagura smirked "Thats what I thought!" She pushed me to the ground "You have no idea! Whore." Then she left.

All eyes were on me, I ran upstairs crying. I expected someone to come and comfort but it never happened. After I ran crying they all left.

Now im really alone.. I texted Kagome and she replied "Who is this?"

I cried harder "My child will never suffer the way I am.." I thought while wiping my tears away.

I got in the bath, but no to get clean just to relax a bit. I really need it!

I heard my phone vibrate. "Huh?" When I looked at it, it was a text from my school just saying I needed to attend.

I sigh and got out of my soothing bath, "Well, I guess ill go to school tomorrow."

_

**tomorrow**

I walked down the hall ways, getting weird looks and hearing whispers. I knew they were all about me, but I didnt care. Kagura must have told everybody... Most likely...

When I walked into my first class, Reading, everyone shot spit balls at me! As I walked to my seat in the back, everyone I passed said something like 'Whore or slut'!

During class I got weird glares. "If they think im a whore, I feel sorry for them! They must not know a whore when they see one!" I thought, but then mentally slapped myself "Kagura told then I dont know who the father is!" I frowned and rested my head on the desk "Only if I could tell.." I whispered to myself..

It was finally lunch time! The easiest time to ditch, but how could I ever ditch with all these people giving me nasty looks. I saw Kagome a ran up to her "Hey Kagome."

Kagome looked surprised I was talking to her "Um..."

I frowned knowing why she didnt want to talk to me "Its ok.. I'll just go.." I turned around to leave, so it is true.. The whole world hates me...

Thats a lie!

One person will always love me.. Even if he or shes not born yet. They'll understand.. And I know it!

I just walked off school campus, im not going anymore. "Its just a living hell.." I said to my baby again. "Only if your father loved me..." I thought.

I stopped in the middle of the street looking back at the school "Sesshomaru.." A few tears were blown away by the wind as I said his name...

I turned around a kept walking, I didnt want to have someone see me or hear me thats from the school.

When I got home I gently set my book bag down, and went to the window I always look out "Why kami...?" I sat down on the floor with my back to the wall "How am I suppose to keep my promise, if I dont even have enough money to buy things for my child..." One tear ran down my face.

"Ill just get a job..." I grabbed my computer "A job online sounds easy!" I said full of joy again. "Oh, and my doctor appointment is tomorrow!" I stood up and bounced up and down as best as I could "I finally get to know your gender!" I spun in circles "I hope its a girl! And that she looks like me! But I would be happy if its a boy to!"

Hours later I got the internet job "Yes!" I ran and jumped into bed "I deserve some sleep now!" I smiled and drifted of to sleep with happy dreams about me and my baby.

I woke up the happiest person in the world! "My appointment is at.. Ten o'clock!" I yelped and walked out of the bathroom, already ready. "Lets see..." Looks at the clock "Its 9:30.. I think Ill leave now, and grab a drink at the store, along the way!"

I grabbed my purse and went to my car, it was not the best but it still worked! When I backed half way out of the drive way, I saw my house covered in toilet paper and eggs.

My jaw dropped "Why.. What did I ever do to anyone!" I backed out into the street and drove away "If i dont hurry I'll be late..." I wiped my tears away and parked in front of a store "Il hurry..." I walked into the store and grabbed a cold ice sweet tea. I paid and got in my car.

"I have ten minutes to get there..." I backed out and drove off. I noticed a gray car following me "Who the..." There windows were to tinted so I could see who..

When I arrived at my destination, I quickly got out of my car and ran inside. I did not wanna see who it was!

I sat in the waiting room for only 5 minutes before I was called. I already drank all my tea.

He took me in a room and rubbed that jelly like stuff on my abdomen. And took this device to look..

"Its a... Girl! Congratulation!"

-

I drove home without a care in the world! The silver car followed me again but I didnt care! I was just happy, that I finally knew the gender!

I had a one person party! I am just so happy!

After I got tired from my one man party, I laid in bed and worked on my online job.

When I was done, I set my computer to the side. I started to rub my belly, "Only if your father could realize this is his doing..." Smile "But I'd be happy even if it was just you in my life..."


	3. The Promise

Im gonna do it! Im gonna tell him!

He will trust me, right? Of course! We have been forever! "I remember that! The first time me and your father meet." I smils softly as I sits at the dinner table, swishing the liquid around that is in my cup "It was one of the best days of my life..."

-flash back!-

I, Rin, am 5 years old. My mother died when I was born so I live with my father.

It was a Autumn day, all the leaves were different colors and all over the earths ground. It was the first day of school, but.. I didn't want to go.

I was going to kindergarden. It seemed all to scary.

I live in the woods, and no ones lives anywhere close to us... Just how father wants it.

He would chase me around the house, and smack me over and over with his leather belt. It felt like millions of needles stabbing into my flesh.

On that Fall day, I went to school. All the kids picked on my and pulled my hair... Beside one, a little boy who sat in the back of the room not giving a care.

Our first assignment was to create something, with a partner. The kid who sat in the back was my partner.

"Whats your name?" I ask sitting beside him.

He just grunted and looked away, but whispered "Sesshomaru."

I just smiled.

For our project, I picked we would create something with blocks.  
Sesshomaru took the blocks from me "I can do this all by myself! You just sit and watch!" He started to stack the blocks but everytime he did they just fell over.

"Uh.. Sesshomaru.." I said tapping his shoulder.

"What do you want?" He replied in a cold voice, glaring at me.

"You using to much... Force." I took a block and gently places it on-top the other "You have to be gentle..." I looked up at him and smiled.

He picked up a block and placed it gently "Hey, I did it!" He slightly smiles.

We worked together on the project and got an 'A'!

But when school ended, I didn't want to go home! I wanted to go with Sesshomaru!

My dad was dragging me to the car, but when I didn't listen he took off his belt and smacked me, I screamed.

Sesshomaru heard my yelp and ran to where I was.

When he got there, I was on the ground crying, and my father had his belt in his hand.

Two seconds flat, my father was in a building wall, thanks to his demonic powers.

Sesshomaru turned around and looked at me "Are you you?"

I got up and hugged him "Thank you!"

He smiled for the first time in his life and hugged me back "Welcome."

I held out my pinky "Sesshomaru, will you protect me forever?"

He extended his pinky and we shook "Forever and always!"

From that day we never left each others side, unless we had to...

That all ended when we got into high school...

-end of flashback!-

My head rested on the table sobbing "Sesshomaru you promised!"

-

I saw Sesshomaru walking home from school.

"Sesshomaru..." I ran up to him, really nervous.

He turned around "What do you want?" He asked in a stone cold voice.

I couldn't help myself, I latched on to him crying in his chest "You have to help me.. Im constantly crying and full of sorrow... Help me.."

He just pushed me off "Thats not my problem.. Ask for the fathers help." He motioned for me to go away.

I balled my fists up, tears running down my cheeks "I would still be here, asking for your help!" I yelled at him.

Kagura stepped from around the corner laughing "You think we believe that Sesshomaru is the father!"

I guess Sesshomaru didn't understand what I meant, cause when Kagura said that his eyes widened.

I had dried tears on my face, I wasn't sad right now. I was pissed!

"Foolish." Was all he said and turned around to keep walking.

I fell to the ground crying again "What about our promise.."

He stopped him place and turned around "Promise?"

I looked at him shocked "Y-you don't remember..." I picked myself up, off the ground.

He shock his head. "I don't remember making any promises."

I frown "Figures... But.. You don't remember the first time we met..." My frown turns into a small smile "And you saved me and promised you would always protect me.." I explained in a soft voice, but the last question was in rough, ragged, scream "You cant tell me you don't remember that!?"

He turned around "You really thought I would keep my promise, grow up..."

Nothing ever shattered my heart that bad, It felt like he just lit my heart in an eternal fire... "I hate you Sesshomaru..." I whispered, walking in the other direction.

But what Sesshomaru never though, those word hurt too. His heart was struck with an arrow...

I walked home, and had my back against the door crying. "We don't need him... I can do this on my own.. He'll see.."

-

I woke up still propped up on the door. "But that fact is... I dont hate you Sesshomaru.. I love you..." I thought wiping stray tears away.

My heart was still in a eternal flame. No one can out it out... Only Sesshomaru can... With every second I was in pain.. "Is this what love feels like?" I questioned myself.

There was a knock at the door, I got up and opened it "Sesshomaru..." Sesshomaru was right there.. In front of me, but why?

"Rin.."

"Why are you here..." I asked in a whisper.. You could tell I was crying cause, my eyes were puffy and red and the salty tears were dried on my face.

"Why did you say I was the father.?" He asked his face, going back to his cold stone self.

I looked him straight into his cold golden eyes and answered "Cause I dont lie..." And shut the door in his face. I knew he was still there so I said loud enough for him to here "You can believe me, or you can think I'm lying... Either way is fine with me..." And he walked away...

-

Authors note: Hope chu like it! ^.^ I think i should make rin happy soon.. She always sad. Hm... Maybe... But anyways ENJOY!

[p.s.- im not the best at writing! So no hating! ^.^ thank you. Oh and i know the flash back sucks like this chapter so SHHHHHHH!]


	4. read please

Sorry I can't update! ive been to tired, with school and waking  
up at 5 in the morning! Well i MIGHT update soon, like...  
maybe after a nap or this weekend. and im very forgetful so someone will have to remind me! :P  
Have a good day, with out my fanfiction... hehe! BYEEEEEEEEE!


	5. my final decisions

*A couple months later*

I am now three days from being five months pregnant... And still no one believes me! Im probably the only person out of all of us to not really lie! And im the liar! Yeah, so I decided, screw them! Who cares! I have my daughter... Shes all I need... Right? I mean, of course it can just be the two of us! Sesshomaru wont even know its his! Cause I also made up my mind... Im moving... FAR AWAY!

Even if the child looked like him, he wouldn't believe me! God I hate men.

After this baby is out of me... Im kicking his ass! As if I ever could! I cant wait till tomorrow! Its the day im moving, finally, away from torture. It will just be me and MY daughter. And no one else!

Of course Ill need the money to feed us, and get a roof over our head... Sooo I had an idea... Why not take Sesshomarus money! All I have to do is ask his father! He loves me and will do anything to help. Im glad I actually have one person one my side!

Gladly, for the past two and a half months, I haven't seen Kagura or Sesshomaru. And I cant describe how happy I am about that!

So right now im driving to InuTashio's house, in my crappy car!

Thats the first thing im getting.. A new car.

I pull up into the drive way, of the huge mansion. I remember that place like the back of my hand! Actually... Thats a lie... I dont know the back of my hand that well, its not like I study it! But I don know that place as well as I know Sesshomaru is a big ASSHOLE! Yup... Thats better...

I walk up to the door wishing Sesshomaru wouldnt answer it!

"Please dont answer the door, Sesshomaru! Please dont answer the door, Sesshomaru! Please dont answer the door, Sesshomaru! Please dont answer the door, Sesshomaru! Please dont answer the door, Sesshomaru! Please dont answer the door, Sesshomaru! Please dont answer the door, Sesshomaru! Please dont answer the door, Sesshomaru! Please dont answer the door, Sesshomaru! Please dont answer the door, Sesshomaru! Please dont answer the door, Sesshomaru! Please dont answer the door, Sesshomaru! Please dont answer the door, Sesshomaru! Please dont answer the door, Sesshomaru! PLEASE DONT ANSWER THE DOOR, SESSHOMARU!" The thought screaming in my head, over and over.

"I'll get it..." Sesshomaru grunted, elegantly walking to the door. As I heard his foot steps near I get nervous. What was I gonna say TO HIM!

He opened the door, looking kinda surprised... But only for a second "What do you want.." He growled threw clenched teeth, leaning on the door frame.

I straightened up, I wouldnt show fear.. Not to him.. "Im here to talk to your father.. No you!" I screeched that last part.

"For what?" He questioned, obviously curious.

"None of your god damn business!" I screamed becoming angry. I looked at the watch in there living room... Five hours till my flight took off! And I knew InuTashio would talk forever, and then there was the hour long car drive!

Sesshomaru opened his mouth to say something, but I darted into the house. Running up the stairs, totally ignoring him. I was hard to run, but with every thing Ive gone threw.. It was nothing! And im quiet fat, cause demon pregnancy was only 5 months. So I had to leave as soon as possible!

I knocked on the big double white doors, "Come in.." The demon on the other side said in a bored tone.

As I walked in he smiled, not looking up at her. "Hey Rin... and..." He looked up surprised as I quietly shut the door "What are you doing pregnant by my son..?" He question, as I just nervously laughed.

-

Sorry it was short... Hehe... Yeah... I also didnt check for spelling errors or missed words so... Enjoy? I also wrote this in... 5 mins... The end is near... Like the next chapter... But im gonna make the next one better


	6. love thats not really love

I walked out of InuTashio's study, gentally shutting the door. He managed to convince me not to leave. I dont know how though but he said Sesshomaru would have to decied if he accept the facts or not. But if he accept it.. How will I ever forgive him? And if not, it would break my heart! I would probably be sulking in the corner of my house rocking my baby, while crying! Thats the last thing I want. For my child to watch me suffer, and worry for me. It would only cause more stress on me. All I ever wanted was a happy family. Was that so hard! My lover to hold me in his arms and confort me... To tell me he would always be there, for me.. for us! But obviously thats wasn't gonna happen. Not in my life. I was always the one to be left out and have bad luck. But why me? What did I do to earn this? Nothing. I was always a good child and I was very respectful. I was kind to every living soul! But the nice ones always go down?

What if Sesshomaru wants nothing to do with the child? It would be all my fault if she hates her father cause he was never there. What if she blamed it on me? But family is not by blood, its the people who love you and want you in their lives! So much for my "family". I always thought of Kagome as a big sister, someone to look up to. I definatly dont want my child to turn out like me... That would be terrible! I had a bad life, but doesnt mean it wont get better, right? Once my pup is born my life will be much brighter! Ill make sure of it. She wont even need a father, or will she? One parent is good enough right? I would have no clue, my parents died along with my brothers. I was left alone, to defend myself, and live on for them. Our daughter wont be them same. No... My daughter.

I sighed and walked down the dark hallway, the dark wooden floors hard to see. We talked so long it was already night! With every step I took it made a 'thump'. Echoing threw the silent mansion. The hallway felt ever lasting, like it was never ending. It was hard to see from the shadows that were casted along the walls and floor. After the walk that felt like enernety, I finally reached the spiral stairs. Gently grabbing the railling for support, I made my way down stairs. When I reached the bottom, my feet came in contact with the freezing floor. I tip-toed to the door, but froze when I heard a grunt. Slowly turning aroun, slightly shaking. The noise came from the living room... I slowly walked towards the noise.

When I entered the living room, Sesshomaru was asleep on the couch with the t.v. on. I sighed in relife and picked up the remote, shutting the t.v. off. I picked up the blanket on the ground and covered Sesshomaru "Good night.." I whispered. I turned around to leave but I suddenly was pulled into his chest. A flow of panic went threw my body. What was he doing?! I tried to break out of his grip, but he just hanged on tighter. While I was busy trying not to panic and thinking of a way to get out, he entwined out legs together, gently stroking my abdomen and rested his head on my neck, bolting me out of my thoughts.

"Rrrrriiiiiinnnn..." He purred into my ear, sending shivers down my body. I tried to break free from his grip but that just made him growl, and started to kiss and lick my neck, where you mark your mate. A slight blush spread across my face, a light moan ecaped my lips, my blush deepining. A smirk covered his face. He moved from my neck, to my jaw, then my lips. For some reason I kissed back, might as well savor the moment. He pulled away slowly, kissing my forehead. "Sesshomaru..." I muttered.

His eyes opened, revealing blood red eyes, I ran out of his house in a heart beat...

When I got home I layed in my uncomfy bed, breathing heavey. His eyes... they werent there normal golden beautiful eyes, the look like they belong to a killer! Bloody red, with his normal smooth lines jagged. That scared the living daylights out of me! So his demon side likes me... but his normal side doesnt.. Makes since, but not completely. His normal side must not agree... or something like that. Im not Sesshomaru, I dont know! -

[a little sesshomaru pov] "this is normal talking" **"this is demon"**

"STUPID!"

**"Hey, I was just doing what I always wanted to do..."**

"Shut up! Plus, great job! Ya scared her away!"

**"Thats not my fault..."**

"Oh its not... then whos is it?"

**"Its yours! Your should lover her! Plus... I know something you dont!"**

"No you dont!"

**"AAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHAHHAH! You havent even noticed yet! BAKA! Look at whos the smart one now!"**

"YEAH! Whatever, now leave me alone!"

**Hope you enjoy! I hade wrote 600 word then My computer shut the window! And I didnt save it! AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Well here ya go! I made it longer and better. Happy... I worked on this ALL DAY! while... stuffing my face, in a group chat on kik, and on ig heh... Oh but my ig is Inuyahsa_Rin and my kik is the same! if ya wanna give tips or sugjestions on how to end it... SEND ME A MESSAGE! BYEEEEEEE! Now to work on my other one... yay... haha! Nah, really have a awesome day readers! I really hope you enjoy! I was gonna make Kagura put a spell on his to make him forget and it "expires" but... then the summary would be a lie! So people this EXPLAINS EVERYTHING! his demon knows his normal side doesnt! Plus InuTashio isnt so blunt he could tell! cause hes not a total dumbass XDDDD Have a good day reader! Ill see you.. in the next chapter.. BYEE BYEE! I love markiplier...**


End file.
